For you I will
by 1223334
Summary: The carnival is finally over... what will happen to Shizuru and Natsuki now ?.. will it bring them closer ? or tear them apart .. only time will tell...
1. I remember

hey guys this is my first fic, so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I remember..**

The carnival, it's been a year since that dreadful incident happened. Although it may seem a while back, to me it feels like it was just yesterday. I can recall every single detail that occurred during that time. How could I forget? It was the day Shizuru and I died. Shizuru … I fought against her. It was hard, she was so very strong. I knew that if I killed her, I too will follow the same fate being her most important person. I could see it in her red, blood shot eyes. The eyes that look like it belonged to a murder. Eyes like a wolf hunting down its prey. But even though I could see all the murderous intentions she held, still I could make out a faint of sadness and hurt in her eyes. It left me wondering, _did I do this to her? _

* * *

**(_Flash back)_**

Strike after strike, I tried my best to defend but I could feel myself warring down. I try to attack her with my gun but bullet after bullet, it just kept missing her. _Shit shit!_ I was running out of strength I try to think of a plan. Too late the massive bell fell on me, trapping and leaving me with no place to go. Her weapon wraps itself around my slender frame, pulling me closer and closer to her. As I got close enough I lost all hope and faith, knowing my fate to come. But, to my surprise she held me very tight as if I was going to float away if she let go.

Muffled cries are what I heard and then my shirt became wet. _Wet?_ Realising she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her small figure and held her very tight, as if to squeeze all her tears until she no longer shed any. "sorry, sorr-y, sorry, sor-rry" she whispered like a broken record playing a never ending song. More tears where shed from the eyes that I've always found myself staring at, deep red so deep I sometimes find myself drowning in. All I could do was hold her tighter and say her name again and again like a soothing lullaby. Eventually, she started to calm down, so I gently pushed her so that we were facing face to face. Hey eyes were wet and puffy with trails of wet tears making its way down her neck and outward. There was a moment of silence that surrounded us. She then decided to break that silence.

"**I love you** Natsuki I never ever wanted to hurt you" she said. _Did she mean that? What love is she referring to?_ _Do I love her the same way?_ As I made up my mind I leaned down and captured her pert lips. As I was leaning down I could see her eyes go wide she was very shock indeed but that shocked soon turned to happiness and complete bliss as are lips touched for the first time. _Was it a first?_ As I leaned back to take another look at her beautiful face I see her touching her lips that seconds ago I was kissing.

_Shizuru_… my mind replayed the name over and over again like a broken record. I looked up at her straight in the face, deep green meeting blood red eyes. We were held in a trance for a few seconds but I decided it was time to break it. "Shizuru" I said trying to master the most gentleness tone I could. "You** are** the most important person in my life". "You are everything to me" I paused taking a deep breath before continuing on.

I told her that before I met her my life was full of hatred and darkness. I could not trust anyone let alone get close to them. I had no friends and no one to love until I met her. _You Shizuru _"You brought light to my dark life. You taught me to forgive and love others rather than hate them."_ Forgive those who took my mom away. _"You taught me to love and gave me the most important friend I could ever wish for." Tears started to flow freely down her cheek again. I feel my eyes getting watery but I suppressed it _like always_ and continued on.

Again I told her I loved her…**but** – "I don't think I could ever love you the way you want me to." More tears fell from her eyes; she then hugged me again this time a lot tighter. I wrapped my arms around her too matching the tightened grip she held. Her last words that I heard before the green light completely engulfed us were **"I'm happy that Natsuki doesn't hate me".** Then green light then enveloped us. _Hate? How could I ever hate you Shizuru? No matter what you do I will never ever hate you. _

_**(end of flash back)**_

* * *

A slender frame moved around the apartment looking for her biking suit. As she spotted it she quickly put it on and grabbed her keys and wallet from the drawers and dashed out the door. Raven hair swinging around as the wind played with it._ please wait for me shizuru.._

* * *

TBC 


	2. Is it too late?

Hello, this is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is it too late?**

The halls were empty no human was in sight.

A raven haired girl is running through the halls, not a care in the world of how much noise she's causing. Heavy deep breaths were heard coming from the girl as she rapidly speeds up and disappears inside the elevator.

A slender hand roughly presses the green button with the number one written on it. _Come on, come on you stupid slow machine._ A soft 'cling' sound is heard as the elevator passes a level. Minutes have passed and all was heard were several "cling" sound. This causes the raven haired girl to twitch uncontrollably and become more irritated. _Oh my god! My grandma can walk faster than this damn lift! _Another cling sound was heard as the elevator passes another level down._ Damn! I knew I should have taken the stairs! I would have arrived faster and gotten some good exercise... Not that I need it… or do I? Of course no-_

Her train of thoughts was suddenly broken as the elevator stops and the doors open slowly. _About time! _

She quickly rashes out while bumping into people who are in her way. Many gave a frustrated shout to her but the rest just settled to giving her a glare. A soft "cling" sound was heard again as the elevator makes its way back up. _I hate that sound!_

The raven haired girl runs outside quickly swaying her head left to right looking for her precious bike. _There you are baby _She spots her bike and swiftly hops on and drives off to the busy road with a speed of a jet.

She grips the handle bars harder and further wanting it to go faster than it already is. She maneuvers the bike easily passing all the cars in her way and overtaking slow cars. The bike seems to move with much grace even with the dangerous high speed it's traveling at.

_Come on, come on! Move you stupid car! _She overtakes a blue car.

All the cars stop as the stop light turns red. This leaves the blue haired girl with no option but to also stop. _Fuck, I knew I hated red for a reason! _

On the other side of the road, cars were constantly moving as it was a green light signaling them to go. Many cars were turning left and some speeding forward.

The raven haired girl sat impatiently on her bike while fiddling with her jacket's zipper and glaring at the stop light. _Please... hang on Shizuru… _

**

* * *

**

**(Flashback)**

"I get it!" the raven haired girl exclaims as she answers one of the questions on her math's book correctly.

"See I knew Natsuki is smart. She just needs to pay more attention to the teachers instead of day dreaming about Me." _here it comes _

"What! I so do listen to the teachers. It's just that sometimes they get really boring and that's not my fault!"

"Oh so you do dream about me?"

"Wha-aat!" Natsuki's head instantly turns red like a tomato.

"I never said to you that I thought about you!"

"Natsuki never said she didn't too…" _I wonder if I…_

"So does this mean Natsuki does think of me but she doesn't say it to me? Oh how romantic!"

"NOO! I never said anything like that!"

Her face turns even redder than before. It turns so red that it looks like she's about to explode. Natsuki turns her head to the side so that she's facing away from Shizuru. _Ho ho ho! I knew I could do it! _

"Oh Natsuki looks so cute with her red cheeks!"

Natsuki turns even redder if that was possible. _Oh! Jackpot._

"SHUT UP SHIZURU!" the raven haired shouts as she crosses her arms to her chest.

"_Ohhh, this must be my lucky day! I thought my Natsuki's blushing look was to die for but combine blushing with a cute Puffing look and I would be happy to die now! I just want to go hug her and shower her with lots of kiss- _

_NO! I told myself I never would go there again. Why can't I just be her friend and not have this thoughts about her! Why? …it doesn't matter anyway it's only a matter of time till I'll no longer be by her side… _

"Shizuru, Shizuru?

"O-h yes Natsuki?

"Are you alright? You seem troubled." _So you noticed…_

"Nah, I'm fine it's just that I can't help think of how cute Natsuki looks when she blushes!"

"Baka!" _so cute!_

"I'm serious Shizuru, you look like your worrying about something. Do you need someone to talk to? Because you know I'm here for you. _Should I tell her... she will find out sooner or later … _

"Yes I need to tell you something Natsuki"

"Okay, what is it?"

"You know that I'm graduating soon right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I though about it a lot and I think it will be best if I do it"

"Do… what Shizuru?

Natsuki is starting to become worried.

"Well, I've decided to apply for Mashitato University."

"That's great Shizuru!"

"I'm going to Mashitato University." the red eyed girl repeats again.

"Uh okay, is that like a really famous university? I don't really know much about Universities seeing I'm still in high school."

"Yes but that's beside the point. Mashitato is located at the other side of Japan and in other words **I'm leaving**."

It took a while for Natsuki to gather the information all in but when she did her face showed her emotions portraying a shocked and angry look.

"You're leaving me!"

"It's not forever Natsuki, we'll still see each other."

"Yeah right! Like once a year and that's if were lucky!"

"It's for the best Natsuki"

"Why are you doing this Shizuru? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong"

"Then why are you leaving me!"

"….."

"Answer me!" the raven haired shouts as she stands up and moves closer to Shizuru.

"…Trust me you're better off without me Natsuki"

"Is this about the carnival?"

"Because I told you already I forgive you, the past is the past."

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"YES I do!"

"No u don't" Shizuru standing up as well, took a couple of steps back to where the table stood.

"Then tell me!"

" ..."

"Tell me why you are leaving!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Do you want to know how hard it is for me to be around yy-ouu"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and said in a croaky voice.

"Do you know what your friendship does to me?"

The blue haired girl just stood and listened to Shizuru not moving a muscle.

"Let's start with friendshi-"

"Shizuru how many times do I have to tell you I forgive you? I still like you and I don't hate you. We are still and always be friends."

Natsuki again moving to Shizuru's side so that they were only meters apart.

"That's just it" the red eyed girl said in a horse voice.

"What's just it?"

"….I…"

"You what Shizuru?"

A moment of silence.

"Just tell me!"

"…. My** _like_** is different from your _**like**_" the brown haired girl whispered.

"Natsuki you're like is a best friend like while my like is more of a romantic way…like a couple..."

"Now do you get me?!"

"..Shizuru…I-

Shizuru finally letting it all out and confesses about everything.

"Do you know what it's like to be around you everyday and be so close but at the same time so far?"

"….."

"Do you know what its like to want someone so bad that you would do anything for that person?"

Shizuru looks down on the floor trying to fight off tears that are threathning to fall down. She then looks up.

"Do you know what you do to me Natsuki?"

Natsuki is speechless.

"I want to hold you, hug you, and **kiss you**... _And make love you_

"Do you know what its like to love someone so much just to realize that they don't love you the same way?"

"Well do you!" The older girl shouts while drops of tears fall from her eyes.

"..I…" Natsuki looks down on the ground, finding no words to say.

"That's what I thought"

Shizuru takes a deep breath and trys to calm down. She heads for the door.

"My flight leaves next week… I hope to see you one last time Natsuki..."

The brown haired girl disappears out the door.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

The light changes to yellow and in a couple of minutes to green. The raven haired girl thrust's the handle bars forward and rides off to her destination.

_Please let me make it on time… _

* * *

Will Natsuki make it on time or not? 

TBC

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that and reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Why?

Hey guys, here is another update. It's a little longer than the previous chapters to make up for not updating so soon. I like reading your reviews so please if you like it then tell me. Anyways here it is enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why? **

Different cars are passing soundly in different directions as traffic stops and goes.

In a corner a black expensive looking limousine passes by the corner and comes into a halt as it reaches the front entrance of the airport.

The driver exits the car and opens the side door of the passenger. Out came an oak haired girl dressed in a summer green dress with flower patterns. She wore a matching half jacket along with a green purse with it.

The driver picks up her luggage and walks her to the front entrance of the airport. It was time to part so the driver said his goodbyes with Shizuru and some hugging was received. After their goodbyes he then handed the luggage he was carrying back to her and said one last goodbye before parting.

As she entered the building many heads were turned her way. She was indeed one of the most beautiful girls, so who wouldn't have the urge to look. Some stared longer than others but the Kyoto girl chose to ignore their intense gaze.

The oak haired girl started walking forward while pulling her luggage. She was constantly swaying her head from left to right.

_Is she here? _She seems to be looking for someone important but by the looks of it that someone is not here.

She takes a seat on one of the soft couches beside the cafe. It felt soft and smooth meaning it must be leather.

She takes her passport out and stares intensely at it then at her watch. It was 11.30 in the morning. She gives a long sight and seems to be clenching her passport fairly tight. _Where is she?_

Seconds and minutes have passed and still her mysterious someone hasn't showed up yet. She starts to get a lot more fidgety and was constantly looking down at her watch every second. _Please…_The results always seem to be the same look down and give a long sight always one after another and another. Like a never ending song of disappointment. _Please…please… _

Her head moving up and down looking back and forth to the entrance door then her watch.

She starts to tear up but does her best to suppress it. Thoughts were constantly running through her head. Is she coming? Is she angry at me? Will I see her again?

_Of course she's not coming. Why would she come after what I've done? Why would she want too ever see me again… she probably… h-a…__**hates me.**_

The last thought felt like a bullet passing through her heart. She just couldn't hold it back any longer as hot wet tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her mind was totally blank all she could think about is how her Natsuki must hate her. This caused a huge jolt of pain to run through her heart.

She raced her hands to her left chest and clenched her heart tight as if to stop the pain it's causing. _She hates me ...she hates me... __**hates me.**_

This was all too much for her. She couldn't stop herself even if she tried to. She started sobbing uncontrollably and was starting to make a lot of noise.

People who were walking by noticed this and started coming to her but the oak haired girl just raised her hand as if to signal that she doesn't need any help and to back off. Others just chose to ignore her and continued walking on.

"Miss are you alright?" a person walking by asks.

"Yes, I just need to go to the bathroom then I'll be okay."

She quickly stands up and takes her luggage and heads for the bathroom. Inside the bathroom she goes into one of the cubicles and sits on top of the toilet seat. Hands on her lap clenched into a tight fist as she starts to smack her thighs as drops of water fell from her eyes.

_She didn't come ... she didn't come ... she didn't come..._

More tears fell from her eyes and her slaps became faster.

_W-hy? Why? Why must my heart belong to someone who I can never have?.. Why must it be someone who can n-ever give me their heart in return? What makes __**her**__ so..special that she can keep my heart and hers? _

Her eyes were like a tap left open. Water was freely pouring from her face causing her front shirt to be drenched. Her eyes were becoming puffy and red. She tried muffling her sobs to be quieter but was failing miserably.

_God! Why? W-hy? Answer me! Why must you give my heart to her! I know that she's absolutely beautiful in everyway. Always trying to act tough but in the inside she's really soft. So perfect...__**so not mine. **_

She fiddles with the strap of her luggage twisting and turning it. She then starts to hit the door of her cubicle. Each time making her hit harder than the one before.

_**WHY!**__ What have I done to you! Why must my heart belong to her when clearly her heart will never be mine! ... Why is it that I can never call her mine but I would always be waiting for the day when she calls me hers? _

After 5 minutes or so of crying she finally gets a handle on things. She stops her physical abuse on the door but unfortunately it left her with a very red hand and a slightly cut knuckles. Her sobbing has gone down and her waterworks were no longer there but her head was still at battle.

_Are you teasing me? Is that it? You give my heart to her to make me suffer...am I right? There has never been a day that has gone pass that I don't think about her. Even in my dreams you keep tormenting me always showing me her... her...__** her..**__** whom I can never have.**_

Shizuru takes a deep breathe in then out. In and out. In and out.

She gets a little bit of tissue and uses it to blow her nose with.

She then exits her cubicle and opens the tap and start splashing water onto her face. She does her best to fix her self up but the puffy red eyes were still visible. She then applies new make up to the ones that have gone runny or smudged.

She looks at herself in the mirror eye to eye and think.

_Even though can I never call her mine..._

"My heart will always belong to her and only her"

The oak haired pulls her luggage and makes her way slowly to the front desk.

Her passport safely clasped in her hands.

* * *

" I finally made it!" the raven haired girl clasped in a leather biking suit exclaims as she hops of her bike.

Many heads were turned as this magnificent creature jumps off the bike. She lands on her feet with much grace and skills. Many were at awe at her beauty as her blue silky hair moved side to side.

Her leather biking suit looked so outrageously gorgeous on her that there was little left to the imagination. The suit was just the right fit and it showed all her right curves that her body gained as she heads into womanhood.

People all around were practically swooning and ogling the blue cobalt haired. This causes her to become angry and rushes inside the airport.

Not before yelling "Get a life you perverts!" as she disappears inside.

Inside the building she was practically turning her head everywhere making a full 360 degree circle. "Where are you Shizuru?" she whispers to herself.

She heads for the bathroom hoping that she would be there. But to her dismay there was no one inside the bathroom. She even checked every cubicle but they were all vacant.

Natsuki became more worried. She exits the bathroom and searches some other place. After her thoroughly search, still there was no sign of her.

She looks through all the shops running up and down and side to side but always coming up with the same results.

Her heart is pounding faster and faster as she starts to get more anxious and nerves.

She heads to the front desk where a lady in an airport uniform is speedily typing.

"Excuse me, but could you please help me out I seem to have a problem." The cobalt haired girl asks nicely. "Yes miss what can I do to help?" the lady answers back in a friendly tone.

"You see, I have this friend that is suppose to leave at 12:00 to Tokyo could you please tell me if her flight has already left?" the girl tilting her head back and forth asked in a desperate tone.

"Will do miss" as hands start to again speedily type at the computer.

Moments pass till the attendant answers.

"Her flight is set to leave now at door 12 on the 2nd floor" the lady says but Natsuki was already making her way to the said place. She mutters a quick thank you to the nice lady and then runs full speed.

"Can I please see you passport miss?" the security asks the brunette haired girl. "Of course" Shizuru politely answers. She hands him her passport and waits for the man as he reads it. "Thank you Miss and have a safe trip" he says as he hands her passport back.

_This is it; my new life begins as soon as I enter this plane. I will leave everything behind my school, my friends, home and _**her**

"Miss, right this way please."

_**Farewell my sweet Natsuki… **_

A lone tear drops from her eyes.

The brunette follows the kind gentlemen making their way to her plane.

* * *

Just as she was about to enter the plane a loud scream was heard.

This causes her to stiffen all over and her heart to miss a beat.

It wasn't the volume of the scream that caused this reaction from her. It even had nothing to do with whom the scream came from.

The thing that made her heart skip a beat is what the screamer said.

"**SHI-ZURU STOP... I- I LOVE YOU!" **

* * *

TBC

There you have it. I hope you shiz/nat fans enjoyed the chapter and if you did please review. I would like to know what you think of the story so far.

Review please.


	4. Beat to beat

Hey guys, here is another update but its going to be fairly short just like a teaser since I don't have much time to make it any longer but here it is anyway. As usual please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Beat to beat**

"**SHI-ZURU STOP... I- I LOVE YOU!"**

The oak haired stood frozen on the spot.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't think.

Her heart was beating so fast like a racing car nearing the finish line. So fast that she could hardly keep track of how many beats had gone past in a second.

So fast that all she could hear was quick beats so similar to a drum. _Thump… thump… thump_. Time stood still for the brunette. Everything around her seems to not matter nor exist but the small voice in her head.

_She loves you….. She loves you… __**loves you**_

Words she's been waiting forever to hear.

Words she's always been wishing to hear.

Words she's only dreamt of one day hearing.

Words that **she** had finally said.

Her palms are beginning to sweat.

Her body starts to shake and vibrate.

_Thump… thump… thump_.

She slowly turns around wanting to face the girl that has just screamed out her name and **more… **

To face the girl that stole her heart.

To face the girl who torments her dreams with absolute bliss.

To face _**her...**_

**_

* * *

_**

"There I said it" the cobalt haired girl thought to herself.

Her heart was beating like crazy. Like a horse on a run.

Her hands clasped into a tight fist.

Hands shaking and sweating due to fear of what the latter's reactions going to be.

Fear of what she had just said.

Fear of knowing that she _**meant **_what she had just moments ago said.

Fear of wanting to say it again.

The latter is slowly turning around to face her.

_Thump...thump...thump..._

The girl that has finally stolen her heart is turning ever so slowly.

The girl that can finally say that she was hers.

The girl that can finally have her full heart and hers alone to keep.

The brunnette turns around.

She takes a deep breath in.

Red eyes meeting green deep pools.

"Natsuki…"

"…Shizuru"

_Thump...thump...thump..._

* * *

TBC 

There you have it guys. Short and sweet. I hope all you shiz/nat fans enjoyed that. I will try to update as soon as possible. I enjoy reading your reviews, it encourges me a lot so please write what you think of the update.

Please review!


	5. Love

Hey guys, here is another update. This one is fairly long to make up for the previous chapter and sorry if I teased you but I didn't have time to make it longer. Here is the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Love**

"Natsuki…"

"…Shizuru"

Red eyes meeting green.

Both staring intensely at each other.

Both admiring one's presence.

Both waiting for the latter to speak first.

"Umm... miss?" the security guard decides to be the one break the comfortable silence.

"Could you please give us a moment" Shizuru says in a commanding tone.

"Certainly miss" the guard responds back as he hurriedly walks away. There's just something about the Kyoto girl's tone of voice that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand.

Another comfortable silence took place.

Red and green eyes still staring deeply at one another.

The cobalt haired girl decides this time to be the one to break the comfortable silence and slowly walk towards the older girl without breaking both their gazes.

The younger girl stops as they were only now meters apart.

"**Shizuru… I love you" **the younger girl repeats.

Again the older girl's heart seems to stop. She takes a deep breath in then out. In and out.

Words she's been waiting to hear for so long.

"No you don't Natsuki" the oak haired girl answers back.

This catches the cobalt hair of guard and causes the her to stiffen all over and become confuse.

"Yes I do" she says a little forceful than before.

"No you don't_ truly_ love me Natsuki."

This confuses the younger girl even more. She becomes slightly irritated by this.

"I do!"

"I LOVE YOU SHIZURU!" the girl's anger seems to take over as she shouts this.

The leather clad girl raises her hand to touch the older girl's cheek but the latter just moves away from her touch.

"Shi-

"Tru-st me you don't love me Natsuki" says the brunette in a hoarse voice.

"You don't!" she then screams.

"How many times do I have to tell you I do!" also screams the cobalt haired girl.

The Kyoto born tilts her face to the side so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Nat-suki the only reason you're saying that is to get me to stay…isn't it?"

The older girl laughs bitterly. This frightens Natsuki a little.

"Am I right _my_ Natsuki?"

"wh-attt!"

"No, I truly love you that's wh-"

"NO NATSUKI!" the younger girl jumps as she hears this.

The older girl starts to tear up.

"Do you even know what love is… what love means"

Natsuki couldn't answer because truthfully she didn't know what it is just that she knew she couldn't live without her but was that what love meant?

Shizuru seeing the battle going through Natsuki's eyes decide to speak for her.

"I'll tell you what love means"

"If you love someone Natsuki that person must be everything to you… they must be the most important person in the whole world for you"

Natsuki finding her voice looks up at the older women preparing to answer her question.

"You are everything to me Shizuru… you _**are**_my world." The younger girl simply replies.

A drop of tear escapes the brunette's eyes.

"If you love someone you have to be willing to do everything for them… to be willing to give up everything you have just to please them"

Natsuki smiles and answers truthfully.

"I will do anything for you Shizuru… tell me what you want and I shall give it to you…_your happiness is __**my**__ happiness_"

The brunette tries another approach but she could not help but fall more in love with the leather clad girl if that was possible.

_Thump… thump… thump… _both their hearts beating as one.

"I-If you love someone Natsuki you must be willing to sacrifice yourself and put them first before yourself."

Natsuki looking directly at Shizuru's eyes with much love and seriousness.

"I will take a bullet just for you Shizuru … I will endure a thousand knives stabbing me all at once if it means your safety." Answers the leather clad girl truthfully.

The Kyoto born girl cannot hold back any longer as tears sprang out from her eyes. Like a dam that has broken down.

"Stop it Natsuki!"

"Your love is different from my love!"

The older girl breaks down. Sobbing uncontrollably as she tries to fend Natsuki off.

"I-I want to h-old you everyday… I want too k-iss you…I-I want to …m-ake love to you…" she says in a croaky voice.

"I want to do all this to you even though I'm a girl!"

Shizuru's body starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Now can you tell me _you_ want the same things too?"

Natsuki looks up at the older girl.

She takes a moment to answer. She takes a deep breath in then out.

"…If it's with you Shizuru then …_** Yes**_ I want you all the same ways too"

Tears fell from the brunette's eyes as she heard this.

The leather clad girl moving closer to the older girl.

"Shizuru… I may not know the true meaning of love but I do know that I want to always be by your side, to always have you close to me."

The younger girl moves her hand to her heart.

"Breathing is harder with out you close to me… I may not know the word _love_ as much as you do but I do know that life is not worth living without you… you **are** and my only true love … Shizuru you are the meaning of love to me."

The Kyoto girl brakes down. Her knees became weak causing her to fall down on the floor.

But before she could the younger girl closes the distance between them and catches her in time.

She holds the fallen girl tightly in her arms as the brunette sobs violently. Wet tears rolling down the older girl's eyes damping the leather biking suit she wore.

"Shhhhh… it's alright Shizuru I'm here for you…._always_" whispers the younger girl.

"..Na-t-su..ki…."

The older girl faces the cobalt haired. Red eyes meeting green again.

"Shizuru … you know before how I said that I didn't think I could ever love you back the same way you love me..?"

"Y-ess" the latter answers in a broken voice.

"Well I would like to_**try**_… that's if you would let me"

Tears were flowing down the Shizuru's eyes again but this time they were tears of joy and happiness.

"That's all I've ever wanted" answers the Kyoto born.

The younger girl raises her hand again to Shizuru's cheek but this time the brunette doesn't move away from her touch but instead she embraces it.

Shizuru and Natsuki both gazes lovingly into each others eyes as they close the distance between their face.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

Both lips finally touch.

As their lips touch they both feel a huge jolt of warmth spread through each of their bodies.

The kiss seems to be magical.

It felt so good… so right.

Their lips molding with each other so tender… so very sweet.

Words could not even begin describe a tiny fraction of what they were feeling.

It was an absolute bliss to say the least.

They part slowly as they needed air.

Both breathing hoarsely as they gasp for air. Eyes still have not left each other.

They came together again.

This time the kiss seems to be more passionate than the one before but equally wonderful.

The kiss was so powerful so demanding yet so loving.

Mouth to mouth

Lips to lips

Tongue to tongue

_**Heart to heart **_

A man dressed in a security uniform slowly walks up to them.

* * *

(Cough cough)

"Excuse me miss… I'm sorry if I disturb you _bu-_

* * *

I will try to update soon as I can. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you 


	6. Lead the way

Hey, here is another chap of my story. Please enjoy and read.

Warning: slight smut.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lead the way**

(Cough cough)

"Excuse me miss… I'm sorry if I disturbed you _bu-_

"Please leave us" calmly stated the brunette beauty.

"But miss your flight is just about to lea-

Now getting irritated Natsuki decides to speak up.

"What part of leave _us_ don't you understand" she said heatedly.

"I-I …b-ut…" the guard stammers

Standing up, Shizuru wipes her tears away and faces the stammering guard.

"I will not be taking my flight anymore, please make the necessary arrangements needed." she stated.

"Y-yes Miss"

The guard hastily walks away but not before a Kyoto accent is heard again.

"Before you go could I please have your name sir?" she asked, but it felt more like a demand rather than a question.

"Uh... Ja-Jas... Jason Greg, Miss" answers the guard hesitantly.

"Thank you Jason Greg, you may now leave"

The guard would certaintly be hearing some nasty comments from his boss thought Shizuru with an evil smile. No one dare interrupts her special time with _**her**_ Natsuki.

Standing up as well Natsuki smoothens out her leather biking suit and looks up at Shizuru.

"Lets go home Shizuru" she said while offering a hand.

Shizuru with a genuine smile takes the offered hand and allowed herself to be leaded to the raven haired's bike. She didn't care where they went; all that mattered was the hand that was wrapped gently around hers.

How she only dreamt of this day coming when she would be able to hold hands with her most precious person.

* * *

The bike gliding gracefully as each time it passes a different car. 

Speeding up slightly at each passing minute

Shizuru held on tighter onto the younger girl's slender frame as to not fall off. This causes Natsuki to feel a warm stirring from inside of her body; surprisingly it was not an unpleasant feeling but the complete opposite.

Natsuki tried her best to ignore this feeling thinking that it will soon pass but it never did pass; only difference is that it became much stronger as the brunette from behind held on tighter.

* * *

"Here we are" said the cobalt haired beauty as she opens the door to her apartment. 

Walking in Natsuki heads to the kitchen. A stirring could be heard from the inside.

"Shizuru, do you want something to drink … Water?...Tea?"

The brunette nodded in response but she then realised that the cobalt haired could not see her due to the fact that she was in the kitchen so she spoke up.

"Tea would be great Natsuki"

"Okay, just a sec"

Looking around Shizuru was quiet impressed at the younger girls apartment. It didn't look as bad as before. There were hardly any clothes on the floor like the last time and the place looked pretty tidy.

"I took your advice and I cleaned up a bit, I have to admit that it was a good advice." Natsuki says as she enters the lounge figuring out that the older girl was checking out her apartment.

"I'm glad Natsuki actually listens to something I say… now if you would only listen to me about your attendants in school" teased the brunette.

Natsuki blushed at the complement like usual.

"I-I have a perfectly good school attendant for your information." responds the cobalt haired.

"Right… 2-3 days a week is what you call a perfect attendant"

Natsuki blushing again turns her head to the side and mumbles some inconhorent curses.

Shizuru could be heard giggling at Natsuki's action. She sure looks cute when she blushes.

A silence then engulfs them.

"N-Natsuki?" stammers Shizuru

"Hmm" the cobalt haired turns around to face Shizuru.

Turning serious Shizuru voiced out her thoughts.

"…Did you mean what you said before or was it-

Before the brunette could finish her sentence Natsuki stops her by placing a finger to her lips.

"I meant every single word Shizuru" answers the cobalt haired truthfully as she takes back her finger.

Red eyes staring deep inside emerald ones searching for any trace of doubt or hesitant. To her surprise there was none but she could clearly see _**love**_ and …_**lust?**_

If you would look closely you could also see the same _love_ and _lust_ projected in Shizuru's eyes but stronger.

The oak haired beauty cannot hold back anymore and asks the question thats been haunting her entire being.

"Na-tsuki… c-can I-I k-iss you...?" the brunette asks nervously with a tint of lust in her voice.

She trembles slightly as she waits for Natsuki's answer. While she is waiting thousands of thoughts are going through her head. _'Would she say yes? Does she want to kiss me again? Did she like our kiss from before… or did she hate it... was she disgusted?'_

Her trains of thought were suddenly broken as she hears her awaited answer.

"Shizuru you don't even have to ask" states the raven haired beauty with a guanine smile on her face.

Taking that as a yes, the oak haired lets out the air that she didn't even realise she was holding.

Moving closer to Natsuki she holds up her hand and cups Natsuki's right cheek, this causes the latter to blush a deep shade of red.

Slowly she moves forward carefully watching Natsuki's eyes for any doubt. If she sees even one ounce of doubt she would pull away immediately.

Seeing that the close was clear she heads to the cobalt haired's puckered lips and kisses it slowly and sensually.

'_Finally'_ they both thought.

The kiss was slow and gentle. But the impact was enormous. A huge jolt of electricity ran through each of their bodies causing them both to tremble slightly.

Getting really into it Natsuki tilts her head to accommodate the kiss. She wraps both of her hands around the brunette's waist and pulls her closer and deeper into the kiss.

Pretty soon tongues were let out. Wrapping and molding around one another.Natsuki binds her tongue around the older girls and sucks on it gently.

A loud moan erupts from the brunette's mouth.

Feeling out of breathe. They both pull up breaking the intense kiss.

Breathing hoarsely they both look into each others eyes.

Both showing passion, lust and _love._

Both knowing what each want and desire.

Standing up the raven haired beauty reaches out her hand to the brunette and smiles.

Shizuru looking up takes the offered hand and allows herself to be leaded again. This time it was not to her lover's bike.

She allowed her self to be leaded …into her lover's _bedroom._

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think 

Please review!


	7. To be one

Hey shiznat fans, sorry for the long wait but anyways I give you my last update of this story so sit back and relax. This one contains smut since I got a lot feedbacks saying they wanted 'more', so here it is.

Rated: M

Warning: contains smut (you've been warned)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: To be one**

Inside the bedroom the two girls came at a halt and just stared at one another with hunger evident in there eyes.

Both were still breathing hoarsely from their earlier passionate kiss.

God knows how much the brunette has been waiting for this day, how she longed to touch the girl in front of her, to feel, to taste, to be one with her.

But did Natsuki want this too? Or was she just doing this for her?

Shizuru badly desired the raven haired but she did not want it to be just a one way thing. She didn't want the latter to feel obligated to do this. She feared that she was moving to fast for the younger girl. She did not want to take advantage of her, no never.

She wanted to make sure, no she _needed _to make sure that this too is what she wanted.

So the Kyoto beauty voiced out her worries with a sad façade.

"Are you sure about this Natsuki because if your not we can always wai-"

The brunette didn't have time to finish her sentence when a very soft, moist lip pressed against her own with passion.

Soon her worries were washed away as the kiss grew more passionate. She could feel the raven haired kissing her with so much need and _hunger. _

No words were needed to be said by the raven haired as the brunette already knew her answer.

Soon she too was kissing the younger girl with so much need and hunger. She let out all the feelings she had been suppressing in her heart for a very long time. She gave everything into the kiss.

Two girls soon began groping, feeling, touching each other. Hands moving around groping every part of their bodies, feeling for every hint of exposed skin that they could grab.

The raven haired then breaks their intense kiss and moves down to the brunette's neck to leave soft butterfly kisses. After a kissing her neck she then grabs a bit of skin and sucks gently on it causing the brunette to throw her head back and moan loudly.

After receiving much loud moans from the brunette the raven haired then places her hands on the latter's dress and slowly unbuttons it.

Shizuru could only stare in anticipation of what is to come once the obstacle is taken care off.

Deciding waiting was not an option anymore Shizuru began to attack the younger girl's neck with soft wet kisses. Licking and then sucking gently on it. A smile graced the brunette's face as she was awarded with soft whimpers and cries from the younger girl.

Who knew unbuttoning a dress could be so hard? The raven haired struggles to keep her hands steady on the buttons but her job was made worse when the brunette decided to attack her very _sensitive_ neck with kisses.

After much struggle the raven haired finally removed the brunette's dress to be awarded with a very arousing picture. Shizuru in one of her white lacey bras and underwear was more than arousing for her.

She started to kiss her way up to the brunette's bosoms, making sure to not leave any exposed skin with out tasting it first. Once up she then looks up at the brunette's eyes as if asking for permission. The older girl could only nod in return as she waits in anticipation of what is to come.

With one swift move the oak haired girl's bra was removed and out came her breast. Without wasting a second the younger girl then grabs one of the breast and leads it in here mouth.

"Oh, Na-suki!"

After sucking the breast in her mouth the girl then moves to the other getting the same intense response.

Deciding she cannot take anymore of it. The older girl decides to take control and pushes the younger girl down making it so that she was now on top.

In a swift motion the raven haired's biking suit was pulled out living her only in her black lacy bra and panties.

The raven haired's bra soon followed the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Rewarding the younger girl's actions from earlier the brunette then takes one of breast to her mouth and sucks on it while needing the other.

The younger could only cry out in pleasure and whimper from the older girl's ministrations. The brunette then switched to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

"Shi-zuru!"

Deciding the girl has had enough the brunette then halts her ministrations and looks down at the younger girl.

"Natsuki...I-I want to be one with you…" says the brunette with a tint of desperation.

Getting the hint the younger only nods in affirmation and pulls the rest of the brunette's clothes off, the brunette doing the same thing to the younger girl.

Once done, both can only look in utter adoration at each other's devastatingly beautiful bare bodies.

"So beautiful…" murmurs the younger girl as her eyes takes in every delicious curves of the brunette.

"Words cannot even begin to describe how beautiful you are_ my_ Natsuki" whispers the brunette.

Both girls stare deep in each others eyes, red and emerald mixing together.

"Be one with me Natsuki" again whispers the brunette.

The raven haired then pushes the girl to the side so that she could get on top.

Once on top the younger girl moves to the brunette's ears and whispers in a tender voice.

"To be one with you Shizuru is all I ever want"

With that the raven haired then moves her body against the brunette. Soon both bodies moved with each other creating a pleasant rhythm, breaths hoarse and ragged as they continue to sway together.

Both bodies rubbing and molding with each other sending a huge jolt of electricity to run up their spines causing them to cry out in pleasure.

Sweat running down each others face and bodies as they continue their blissful dance together.

The dance of utter bliss soon took speed and both were now breathing more hoarsely and their cries became louder and constant.

The raven haired could feel that they were near their end seeing as the brunette under her was whimpering uncontrollably. She too can take it no longer.

With all the energy she had left she gave one last push and soon saw stars.

The raven haired arches her back in pleasure as she experiences complete bliss.

Doing the same thing the older girl arches her head back as she moans loudly from the intense pleasure.

"I LOVE YOU!" they both screamed out in unison as they became one. 

The raven haired falls down at the brunette breathing hoarsely and worn out.

The brunette strokes the younger girls midnight tresses as if to sooth her.

They both held on each other tightly listening to one another's heart beats.

No words were needed to be said as their hearts did all the talking.

Nothing seemed to matter to them but each other.

All that mattered was that they were finally **one** and together at last.

Sleep soon over took them as they closed their eyes with a smile plastered on their faces as they peacefully slept.

Now they can finally have their own happy ending.

* * *

THE END 

Thank you to all who read this story. I hoped you enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought about the story.

Anyways hoped you liked it ! 'Ja ne'


End file.
